1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to an apparatus for supporting a wafer and a method of supporting a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
After loading a wafer on a stage, patterns of a reticle may be transferred to the wafer during an exposure process. During the exposure process, particles may accumulate on the stage, and areas of the wafer above the particles may be convex. As a degree of integration in a semiconductor device increases, a focus margin in the exposure process may also decrease. Accordingly, defocusing may occur at the convex portion of the wafer when the wafer is exposed. Thus, the reticle patterns may not be accurately transferred to the wafer and/or the quality of a semiconductor device may be deteriorated.